


Christmas Warm Up

by biancakibbi



Series: Eternally Yours [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke remembered the surprise that Haruka was preparing for their "fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skullsai on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skullsai+on+tumblr).



> R18, so please don't read it if you are underage~ ^#^  
> Please don’t take the details seriously because it is only a fan-fic!
> 
> **This story is taken place after Sousuke and Haruka break up about a year later. Haruka talked to Makoto and told him what his opinion on the relationship. Haruka already let go and be good friend with Makoto and Sousuke.**

“It is time for Christmas again! Time passed by so fast!” Makoto looked at the schedule for December, and he looked at Sousuke with a sweet expression. “It is six years ago when you proposed to me, honey.”

 

“It feels like I have just proposed to you yesterday.” Sousuke kissed Makoto’s forehead with love. “I still remember how happy I am when you say yes.”

 

Makoto nuzzled into Sousuke sweetly as he was looking at his own schedule. “How is your schedule? Do you have day off on Christmas day?”

 

Sousuke checked his own schedule on the phone and said, “Nope! I have duty going to Saudi Arabia…”

 

“Me too! Let me see…”Makoto checked his love’s schedule and said, “We are on the same flight on Christmas day!”

 

“That means we will have a warm Christmas this year.” Sousuke kissed Makoto’s cheek, and hugged his husband tightly. “

 

“That reminds me of something…” Makoto looked at his husband with sheepish smile. “The time we had duty together to Saudi Arabia…when Haru came back from Hong Kong not long later.”

 

Sousuke’s face turned to bright red all the sudden, and he covered his face with both hands. “Darling, do not remind me the embarrass thing I had done back then.”

 

Makoto laughed at Sousuke a little, and kissed him on his cheek.  
“I think sometimes having that kind of fun isn’t that bad, right honey?”

Both of them recalled the time when they flied to Saudi Arabia with Haruka after he came back.

 

Everybody was very happy to fly to Saudi Arabia…well, except one person on the entire flight!  
That was Haruka.

“Haru-chan, you looked very uncomfortable. Are you okay?” Nagisa noticed that Haruka looked like he was having a really bad dream, but he was not sleeping at all!

“I am fine, Nagisa. Just remember something ‘very nice’ from this port only. Don’t bother to ask what happen because I am not going to tell.” Haruka gave Nagisa a mean look that told Nagisa he meant what he said.

“Haru, you really look like you are getting sick. Are you sure you are fine?”  
“Yes, Haru. You look pale. Do you need to rest?”

Sousuke and Makoto looked at Haruka with worry. Haruka knew everyone was worrying about him, so he tried to smile.

“I am really okay. I just remember the black history from this place…” Haruka obviously didn’t want to go on what had happen before when he had duty to Saudi Arabia. 

“We almost arrive, so let’s finish up everything. We can take a rest in hotel before visit around!” Sousuke suggested to everyone, and they all went back to their duty before landing.

 

“It is so hot in the afternoon!!!” Nagisa didn’t expect the heat in the afternoon was that serious. Everyone was surprised by the weather, except for Haruka again! He took off his jacket and put it in his hand carry before he left the aircraft.

“That’s how it is in Saudi Arabia, and it will be chill at night. Make sure you always have your jacket handy, Nagisa.” Haruka sound like he is an expert about this country.

When Nagisa came to hug Haruka, Haruka had a bad feeling from the back that someone was actually looking at him with sparkling eyes.

 

“HA~~RU~~~KA~~~~~”

Haruka turned back and saw someone he really didn’t want to see in that country.

“Chief Yoru!!!”

Yoru ran to Haruka with high speed and hugged him tightly, and Haruka’s face turned to green when it happened.

“I told you that you will be able to meet me again in this country!” Yoru was very exciting to see Haruka because he promised her that he would do one thing when they met again in Saudi Arabia. “I am very exciting and looking forward to see you, my beautiful darling Haruka!”

Sousuke and Makoto didn’t know what was going on, and Haruka figured that Yoru was not going to let him go just like that. Haruka signed and started to introduce Yoru to others.

“Everyone, here is Yoru. She is Chief Purser in HT Airways. I worked with her when I was an exchange crew…”

“And we had so much fun~~~~ in this country!” Yoru added the last sentences with special meaning in it. Suddenly, Yoru’s eyes were looking at Makoto with fantasy.

“May I know who is this beautiful gentleman is?” Yoru was hitting Haruka’s shoulder and asked Haruka to introduce Makoto to her, but Haruka didn’t want to say one word.

“My name is Makoto. Nice to meet you. Chief Yoru.”

“Drop the Chief! I am a normal lady after flight. Just call me Yoru! Nice to meet you too Makoto.” Yoru had a sweet smile on her face, and she came up with an idea.

“Why don’t we hang out together tomorrow? I guess you guys are leaving the day after tomorrow right?”

“That’s a good idea! Let’s go around together!” Nagisa thought it was a good idea to have other crews to join them, and Yoru was happy that Nagisa accepted her offer. 

“I remember you guys stay the same hotel as us, so let’s meet tomorrow morning, 9 o’clock at the lobby! For Haruka…” Yoru had an evil smile on her face and pull Haruka closer to her. “I will meet you at 7:30, better be on time!”  
Haruka wanted to say no, but he knew that Yoru would look for his room and ring the doorbell. Haruka just nodded with sad expression. 

Everyone didn’t know why Haruka was having that kind of expression, but they knew that Yoru was not going to do anything harmful to Haruka.

 

The next day, Nagisa, Sousuke and Makoto were waiting at the lobby at 9. They were wondering where did Haruka go since there was no sign of him around.

“Honey, did you see Haru when you come down?” Makoto looked at Sousuke and asked because Sousuke was the first one to arrive.

“Nope, I didn’t see him around while I am waiting for you guys… Normally Haru will not be late on this…” When all of them started to look around the lobby, they noticed there was a girl wearing Najd Abaya walking toward to their direction.

At first all of them didn’t really pay attention to ‘her,’ but Makoto realized the ‘girl’ who walked toward them was the person they all were looking for.

“Haru?! What…What happen? Why you are wearing this???”

Although they could only see Haruka’s eyes from this outfit, they could still see Haruha signed.

“That’s the reason why I don’t really want to come here because I was forced to wear Najd Abaya when I had duty here. I was the only male in this section, so they said I had to follow what they said…” They could tell Haruka’s helpless expression by looking at his eyes. Nagisa was very interested in Haruka’s outfit and said, “Haru-chan, what are you wearing inside then?”

When Nagisa wanted to see what Haruka was wearing under Najd Abaya, Haruka was trying to avoid Nagisa from doing so. Unfortunately, Nagisa got part of the fabric and waved it like there was wind blowing in the air. All of them were surprise by what was under the black fabric. 

(That part is for Rin, so you guys cannot know until I write Rin’s reaction on seeing what Haruk is wearing under Najd Abaya. I promise I will get there! XD)

“Oh my dear! Haru…you are wearing something very sexy!” Makoto blushed after he saw what Haruka was wearing under the outfit, and Sousuke was shocked from what he just saw.

Yoru, who was also wearing Najd Abaya, came toward to them and ask for their opinion. “What do you think about Haruha in Najd Abaya? Good huh?”

“I guess I will say sexy on what is under that black fabric…”

Sousuke was still stocked on how Haruka looked just like a girl when he was wearing Najd Abaya, and Makoto could not believe the man who stood in front of him is the Haruka he knew for such a long time.

When all of them were still looking at Haruka with disbelieve, there was a guy coming toward to Haruka and starting to speak Arabic to him! Haruka didn’t reply anything but with a movement. The guy just left with embarrasses expression on his face. Makoto and Sousuke were surprised that Haruka actually understood what they were saying, and they knew that Haruka didn’t know how to speak Arabic.

“How come you know what they are saying, Haru?”  
“When you have the same question for like a hundred times, you will eventually understand what they are saying.” They could tell Haruka felt helpless on that issue by his eyes expression.

“What are they asking you actually?” Sousuke was curious on what they could ask Haruka when they didn’t even know him.  
“They ask me if I am willing to marry them because I am so beautiful.” Haruka signed with disbelieve himself because…

How the heck they could tell he is beautiful by just looking at his eyes?!  
This is the point that Haruka does not, and will not figure out for the rest of his life.

“Well, don’t stand there looking at us weird! Let’s go hang out!” Yoru was trying to cheer all of them up because Sousuke and Makoto were still stocking from what just happen. Nagisa was very interested in what other girls wearing under the fabric, and others like Nagisa a lot because they all thought that he is very cute.

They went out to the locals and had so much fun together. Yoru took all her girls to the shop that sale very pretty tradition dresses. Haruka was whispering something to Yoru, and Yoru went up to Makoto with a very ‘happy’ smile.  
“Makoto, please come with me! Sousuke, please wait right here. We will be back really fast!”

“Okay…” Sousuke looked at Yoru took Makoto away and got into the shop. He just thought that maybe they wanted to have a male there and gave them ideas on the dress, but he didn’t know that Haruka and Yoru were planning a big surprise for him.

 

After dinner, everyone went back to their room to rest for tomorrow’s duty. Well, except Yoru, Haruka and Makoto.

 

“Actually, a boy and a girl are not supposed to be in the same room unless they already married. We will do this very fast before we actually get in trouble!” Yoru took out the Najd Abaya and the ‘sexy lingerie’ that they bought in the afternoon, and Haruka was helping Makoto to wear them.

“Haru?! Yoru? What are you two doing?” Makoto was surprised that they are actually trying to dress him up with them. 

Haruka had an evil smile on his face. “Make sure you enjoy yourself with Sousuke tonight, and don’t work too hard because you still have duties tomorrow.”

“What? Ah~~” Yoru and Haruka started to work on their special project, and Makoto blushed darkly standing between them and let them dressed him up.  
“You will have so much fun tonight Makoto. I promise!” Yoru was having the evil smile on her face when she said that to Makoto.

“Make sure you two are going to be on time tomorrow when report duty.” Haruka looked at Makoto directly to the eye since Makoto was wearing Najd Abaya.

“Haru! Yoru!” Makoto was feeling embarrass by what they had done, but he was very happy that Haruka was actually helping him on his relationship. “Thank you for all the effort and I really mean what I said.”

“As long as you will be happy, we will be pleased.” Yoru knew that Haruka was feeling the same way, and she could tell that Haruka worked really hard on this special project. Makoto had a sweet smile on his face, and they could tell by looking at his eyes.

“Okay! Let’s go and have your fun tonight! Haruka, give me a debriefing report when you get back to Japan!” Yoru was making it sounds like a very important plan, and Makoto thought that was really cute about Yoru.

 

Haruka took Makoto to Sousuke’s room and rang the doorbell.  
“Coming. Who is this?”  
Haruka ran away after hearing Sousuke’s reply, and the door opened when Makoto wanted to catch Haruka from running.

“May I know who are you?” Sousuke was looking at the person who stands in front of his room wearing Najd Abaya, but then he realized who it is by looking at the emerald eyes.

“Makoto?!” Before Sousuke started to say anything, Makoto pushed him into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Don’t want to stay in the hallway too long! This is embarrassing!” Sousuke could tell that Makoto blushed darkly under the black scarf.

“You look very nice when you are wearing Najd Abaya, darling.” Sousuke hugged Makoto tightly and kissed his head. Makoto just nuzzled into Sousuke and didn’t say anything. When Makoto started to calm down, he looked at Sousuke directly.

“Honey…carefully undress my Najd Abaya…please?”

Sousuke was surprised that Makoto was actually asking him to undress him, but his hand just moved by itself and started to take off the scarf first. He kept on removing the fabric and placed them nicely on the desk next to him. When Sousuke wanted to undress the body part, Makoto held on to Sousuke’s hand and requested. “Can we…turn off the light, please?”

Sousuke accepted the request and turn off all the light in the room. Although all the lights were turned off, Sousuke could still see a little bit. He started to work on undressing Makoto afterward, and he was very surprised when he felt what Makoto was wearing underneath. Sousuke took of the last piece of fabric and placed it on the desk, and he was enjoying the view he was having in front of him.

Makoto was wearing the sexy lingerie that Yoru got for him in the shop, and he was wearing suspender that matches the lingerie.

“What do you think, Sousuke…Eh?” Sousuke kissed Makoto’s lips roughly without saying anything. His hand started to explore Makoto’s body as he kissed Makoto.

“What a nice taste, darling. It totally turns me on right now. You look very pretty with these on you.” 

Sousuke turned Makoto around to face the mirror on the wall. He started to kiss Makoto on the neck and plant little mark along the way. One of his hands was working on Makoto’s sensitive point on his body, the other moved down to work on the place that would bring them pleasure later on. Makoto moaned as he felt Sousuke’s finger entered his body and started to hit his sweet spot.

“Sou…Sousuke…slow down…I am not…going…ah…any…ah…anywhere…”

Sousuke didn’t say anything but kept on working on Makoto’s body. Makoto was full with pleasure that he could hardly talk again. Sousuke could not hold back anymore, so he pull Makoto close to him and whisper in his ear.

“Sorry Makoto…I cannot hold back anymore.”

At the same time, Sousuke slid himself into Makoto all at once and started to thrust. He bit Makoto’s shoulder lightly as he thrust deeper inside Makoto.

“Ah..Sousuke…too…ahha…too deep…”

Sousuke held on Makoto’s waist and moving faster, and one of his hands move down to Makoto’s member and started to stroke it up and down. Makoto was feeling so much pleasure from both end and could not hold back anymore. He moaned loadly to reply Sousuke’s action.

“…Sou….suke…ha…I cannot…hold back…anymore…I…am…ah…about…”  
“Just cum darling. Don’t hold back.”

Sousuke kissed Makoto’s sensitive spot on the neck and kept thrusting deeper. He could feel Makoto got tighten up inside and cum hard on his hand.

“Sousuke! Ah!!”

Makoto was leaning on Sousuke panting hard, and his face was a little red from the pleasure. Sousuke held him tightly and put him on the bed facing him. He started to kiss Makoto passionately and got ready for the second time.

“Sousuke?! I have just cum…”

Sousuke didn’t listen to Makoto’s word. He slid into Makoto again and started thrusting, and he was leaving kissing trials all over Makoto’s body.

“Ah..ahha…Sou…Sousuke…we still have…duty tomorrow…ah….”

Sousuke stopped a little bit and looked at Makoto with evil smile.

“In cabin crew operation rules, only thing that does not allow is having alcohol 12 hours before duty. It didn’t mention we cannot have rough sex 12 hours before duty. Most important of all…”

Sousuke picked up Makoto and let Makoto sat on his lap still connecting with him, “I didn’t cum yet.”

Sousuke gave another passionate kiss to Makoto and started thrusting. Sousuke wanted Makoto to enjoy their moment together, and they did a few more times before actually going to sleep.

 

The next morning, everyone was waiting in the lobby for their duty to start. Haruka was talking to other junior crew about how to handle unruly passenger. Makoto and Sousuke joined their conversation. Haruka noticed the kiss mark on Makoto’s neck. Once everyone was ready to go, Haruka pull Makoto aside and ask with an evil smile. 

“Did you have fun with your love last night?”

Makoto blushed darkly after he heard the question, and Sousuke came by their side and answer for Makoto.

“It was amazing, Haru. Thanks for the surprise!”

Haruka laughed so hard after hearing Sousuke’s answer and looking at Makoto’s face became bright red.

“You guys should do it some other time to have so fun in life!” Haruka smiled at both of them and ran to the girls.

 

Sousuke and Makoto looked at each other and laughed at what they were recalling.

“So…” Sousuke looked at Makoto with sheepish smile. “Should we do that again on Christmas this year?”  
Makoto blushed darkly when he heard what his love was asking, but he smiled sweetly and kissed his love cheek when he answered.  
“We will see.”

============================================  
~*Debriefing after flight: Ricca*~  
OH MY GOD! I am actually writing this at work! XD So scared that people will just walk around me and sees what I am writing! XD Although it is not good, I hope you will like it! ^-^


End file.
